


Lost Chances

by Bladewolf913



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladewolf913/pseuds/Bladewolf913
Summary: Renji had always loved Rukia, but made the mistake of letting her go without telling her. One day he decides to tell her the truth, but is he too late?
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 3





	Lost Chances

One could practically feel the excitement radiating off of him as Lieutenant Renji Abarai dashed through the Seretei looking for Rukia. At long last he was finally going to tell her. He was finally going to man up and confess how he truly felt. How he has always felt. As he continued his search, reminisced on the past and the chances he has missed, the mistakes he had made. It started with the day Captain Kuchki invited to join his clan as his sister. That was the first chance he had missed. The first time he had let her go. The second mistake came when he was sent to track her down as if she was a fugitive. The day he met his rival: Ichigo Kurosaki. Anyone can see that was the day any chances he had were crushed. Renji’s pace faltered for a split-second as he recalled how the orange haired substitute soul reaper not only defeated him in battle but rescued Rukia from the executioner’s strike. He shook the thought from his head. “It’s not too late” he reassured himself. It couldn’t be too late. “Oi! Hisagi!” He called out as he approached the fellow lieutenant. “What’s up?” Shuuhei asked. “You see Rukia anywhere?” “Hmm. Last I hear she and Rangiku were heading to the world of the living to hang with Ichigo and the gang.” “The world of the living, huh. Thanks.” No problem, see ya” Shuuhei said before flashing off somewhere. Shoulda guessed that” Renji mused to himself on the way to the gate. A small seed of doubt began to form in the back of his mind but he pushed it down. He decided to use his gigai and enjoy the day off during his search. He stumbled upon Rangiku who was dragging poor Orihime on a shopping rampage. She spontaneously dropped her bags onto the girl and crushed Renji in one of her notorious hugs. “Renji! What brings you here? Care to join us?” “Uh, no thanks.” he stuttered finally escaping and catching his breath. “With his luck he’d be the one lugging all her bags around. Hell no.” He thought to himself “I was just looking for Rukia” he finally said. “Oh, Rukia?” Orihime piped up from somewhere is the bag avalanche, “she stayed back with Ichigo to spend some quality time with him, you know since it’s been a while since she’s been back and all.” Renji’s blood ran cold “O-oh, is that so?” He managed to stutter out forcing a fake cheery tone. Thanks he said. “Sure, no problem,” They both said. Neither of them had noticed the subtle mood change. Then again these two were pretty dense in the best of situations, so it’s not that surprising that they were oblivious to the crimson haired shinigami’s internal distress. “Alright, just chill out. No need to overreact here. Quality time can have a lot of implications. They could be just having lunch or something.” He rationalized as he slowly made his way to the Kurosaki dwelling. All his hopes were dashed to pieces as he arrived. All the lights were out, Issin had taken the girls to the movies. But all was not quiet. He could hear the muted sounds of Rukia calling Ichigo’s name and Ichigo calling her name in turn. Reality crushed him like a sero from a menos grande. He was too late… again. He was always too late. Broken and dejected, he made his way to the *riverbank, where he sat and watched the sunset. He felt like a fool, sitting here sulking like this. “What the hell am I doing? I mean, I shoulda have seen this coming. Right? It was his own dumb fault for not seeing the signs. No, it was his fault for letting her go without telling her the truth on that fateful day all those years ago. “But… I had to let her go…Didn’t I. All I ever wanted was for her to be happy.” And that’s exactly what he wants now. Even if it means Ichigo is the one who holds her heart. He let out a sad chuckle, “That’s right” spoke quietly into the emptiness of the falling night. With the stars as his witness he said “If I can’t have her heart, then atleast I can protect it from a distance.” Looking up at the rising full moon, he stood. He would continue to train, but now with a new purpose. He would protect Rukia, and his friends. He would still be a part of her life. He would simply remain in the background playing the role he always had. Ever since they were orphans in the rukon district.   
Her Best Friend.  
Always and Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> * By riverbank you should know exactly which one I mean.


End file.
